This invention relates to vitamin D compounds, and more particularly to (20S)-23,23-difluoro-2-methylene-19-nor-bishomopregnacalciferol-vitamin D analogs and their pharmaceutical uses.
The natural hormone, 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and its analog in ergosterol series, i.e. 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D2 are known to be highly potent regulators of calcium homeostasis in animals and humans, and their activity in cellular differentiation has also been established, Ostrem et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2610 (1987). Many structural analogs of these metabolites have been prepared and tested, including 1α-hydroxyvitamin D3, 1α-hydroxyvitamin D2, various side chain homologated vitamins and fluorinated analogs. Some of these compounds exhibit an interesting separation of activities in cell differentiation and calcium regulation. This difference in activity may be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases such as renal osteodystrophy, vitamin D-resistant rickets, osteoporosis, psoriasis, and certain malignancies.
Another class of vitamin D analogs, i.e. the so called 19-nor-vitamin D compounds, is characterized by the replacement of the A-ring exocyclic methylene group (carbon 19), typical of the vitamin D system, by two hydrogen atoms. Biological testing of such 19-nor-analogs (e.g., 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D3) revealed a selective activity profile with high potency in inducing cellular differentiation, and very low calcium mobilizing activity. Thus, these compounds are potentially useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of malignancies, or the treatment of various skin disorders. Two different methods of synthesis of such 19-nor-vitamin D analogs have been described (Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 31, 1823 (1990); Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 32, 7663 (1991), and DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,191).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,634, 2β-hydroxy and alkoxy (e.g., ED-71) analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 have been described and examined by Chugai group as potential drugs for osteoporosis and as antitumor agents. See also Okano et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 163, 1444 (1989). Other 2-substituted (with hydroxyalkyl, e.g., ED-120, and fluoroalkyl groups) A-ring analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 have also been prepared and tested (Miyamoto et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 41, 1111 (1993); Nishii et al., Osteoporosis Int. Suppl. 1, 190 (1993); Posner et al., J. Org. Chem. 59, 7855 (1994), and J. Org. Chem. 60, 4617 (1995)).
2-substituted analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D3 have also been synthesized, i.e. compounds substituted at 2-position with hydroxy or alkoxy groups (DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,713), with 2-alkyl groups (DeLuca et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,410), and with 2-alkylidene groups (DeLuca et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,928), which exhibit interesting and selective activity profiles. All these studies indicate that binding sites in vitamin D receptors can accommodate different substituents at C-2 in the synthesized vitamin D analogs.
In a continuing effort to explore the 19-nor class of pharmacologically important vitamin D compounds, analogs which are characterized by the presence of a methylene substituent at carbon 2 (C-2), a hydroxyl group at carbon 1 (C-1), and a shortened side chain attached to carbon 20 (C-20) have also been synthesized and tested. 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-pregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,352 while 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-homopregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,861 and 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-bishomopregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,622. All three of these compounds have relatively high binding activity to vitamin D receptors and relatively high cell differentiation activity, but little if any calcemic activity as compared to 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3. Their biological activities make these compounds excellent candidates for a variety of pharmaceutical uses, as set forth in the '352, '861 and '622 patents.